fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Hehe... Good...morning! {Line: 2} Owner did you sleep... well? {Line: 3} I tried... to make... some sweets. Wanna... try one? {Line: 4} Owner your clothes... today... really fit you! {Line: 5} I think... I wanna try... a new hobby. Dialogue Talk * Hehe... Good...morning! * Owner, did you sleep...well? * Yeah...I'm still...sleepy. * Fairy is reading a book. * Owner, your clothes...today...really fit you! * Owner, I'm so happy...when you...hug me. * I've tried...to make...some sweets. Wanna...try one? * Owner, today...I have...some delicious food...for you, Owner. * Owner, I made...some sweets...for you. Open...your mouth. * Um, Owner, I want you...to listen...to a song. I think...I can do it! * La, la, la, la♪ * I think...I wanna try...a new hobby. * Today...whatever we do...let's have fun. * Today...it's nice out...so it's perfect...for going out. * Today is so...nice out, so let's go...for a walk. * Next time, I want to...go on a trip...with just you, Owner. Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy said that she wants to go out. ** go somewhere, like the amusement park ''Let's go somewhere, like the amusement park.'' Fairy: "Hehe. That's what I...wanted to do." *** a nice cafe ''You tell her that there's a nice cafe.'' Fairy: "Yes! I want to...write a book...and drink some tea...at the cafe." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better *** seems so expensive'' You comment that everything seems so expensive.'' Fairy: "Humans are...sensitive...to expensive things." Fairy started hating you a bit...? ** just stay home and do nothing today ''Let's just stay home and doing nothing today.'' Fairy: "You can do nothing...outside, too." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy seems ready to go out. ** to the amusement park ''You decided to go to the amusement park.'' Fairy: "Wow. I don't know...which ride...to start with." *** ride the roller coaster ''Let's ride the roller coaster.'' Fairy: "I get...nervous...before it starts." Fairy is kind of impressed. *** ride the merry-go-round ''Let's ride the merry-go-round.'' Fairy: "The landscape...seems...to be moving." Fairy is very happy. ** the net ''Let's surf the net.'' Fairy: "Not getting...enough sun...is unhealthy." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy said that she wants to go to an amusement park. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park ''Let's go as crazy as we can at the amusement park.'' Fairy: "I want to hear you...scream...while riding...the roller coaster, Owner." *** ride the Ferris wheel ''Let's ride the Ferris wheel.'' Fairy: "Wow. I can see...both...a town I don't know...and your face...so well, Owner." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** waiting time was so long'' The waiting time is too long.'' Fairy: "Really? I had fun...holding your hand...while waiting, Owner." Fairy is kind of impressed. ** spend the day sightseeing ''Let's spend the day sightseeing.'' Fairy: "Then I want to...spend the day...sightseeing...by your side, Owner." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy said that she wants to go out. ** go to the zoo to see some animals ** her an animal picture book ''You show her an animal picture book.'' Fairy: "I want to see...some...real ones, like this polar bear." Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. * Fairy said that she wants to go to the zoo ** so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo'' Let's go to the zoo since it's so nice out today!'' Fairy: "Yay, I want to take...some pictures...with you...and the animals, Owner." *** really are big'' Hippos are really big!'' Fairy: "Even it's yawn...is really big." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** the zoo is a little hot ''The zoo is a little hot.'' Fairy: "But, the polar bear...looks...cool in pool. I want to...swim with it." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ** over a stuffed animal ''You hand over a stuffed animal.'' Fairy: "Rar, rar. From now, I'm going to do some...animal impressions...so please watch, Owner." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy said that she wants to go out. ** going to the aquarium today! ''I'm going to the aquarium today!'' Fairy: "Yay. I want...to see a...big crab." *** a blue whale! ''It's a blue whale!'' Fairy: "That might be...a manatee." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** have seafood for dinner today ''Let's have seafood for dinner today.'' Fairy: "The fish...are scared..." Fairy was left with a bad impression. ** I don't go grocery shopping today... ''I need to go grocery shopping...'' Fairy: "I wanted to go...to the aquarium..." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy seems like she is ready to go out. ** to the aquarium ''You decided to go to the aquarium.'' Fairy: "Yay, I want to see...many fish." *** shark! It's so big ''A shark! And it's so big!'' Fairy: "Wow. Its sharp teeth...are so...impressive." Fairy is kind of impressed. *** fish look delicious ''Those fish look delicious.'' Fairy: "......" Fairy is a bit shocked...? ** a video I want to watch on my computer... ''There's a video I want to watch on my computer...'' Fairy: "Is it cuter...than the fish?" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy said that she wants to go to the aquarium. ** you want to go to the aquarium!? ''You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium.'' Fairy: "I can't...put into words...how bad...I want to go." *** of fish are so mysterious ''Schools of fish are so mysterious.'' Fairy: "They seem like...they are dancing...when they swim...in a school" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** person is so beautiful ''That person is so beautiful.'' Fairy: "Owner, you're looking at...the wrong place." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. ** her an ammonite reference book ''You show her an ammonite reference book.'' Fairy: "I want to see modern, living fish with you, Owner." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * You decided to go see a movie with Fairy. ** a movie ''Let's watch a movie.'' Fairy: "We can get...the full impact...from the front seats." *** a horror movie'' Let's watch a horror movie.'' Fairy: "If we see...a horror movie...at the theater, there is always...a constant presence." Fairy is very happy. *** a cartoon movie ** is nothing I want to see ''There is nothing I want to see.'' Fairy: "There might be...an unexpected...diamond in the rough." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. * You invited Fairy to a movie. ** an action movie ''Let's watch an action movie.'' Fairy: "The vilain's performance...was so good." *** scene was great *** scene was kind of boring ''That wasn't good, was it...'' Fairy: "But the ending...made you hope...for a sequel." Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** a comedy ''Let's watch a comedy.'' Fairy: "There is no doubt that...this series always...leaves me in stitches." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * You decided to go see a movie Fairy wants to see. ** some popcorn and watch the movie ''You decided to buy some popcorn and wtach the movie.'' Fairy: "I love popcorn...with butter. OK, Owner, open up and say 'Ah'." *** couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie ''You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie.'' Fairy: "Drinking juice with you, Owner, is an absolute requirement for me." Fairy is kind of impressed. *** movie was kind of boring ''That wasn't very good, was it...'' Fairy: "But the actress...looked like you, Owner, so I want to...see it again." Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got better. ** some juice and watch the movie ''You decided to buy some juice and watch the movie.'' Fairy: "Drinking cola at the movies is kind of my thing. How about you, Owner?" Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy said that she wants to go out. ** to the local clothing store ''Let's go shopping!'' Fairy: "Yay! The problem is...I want everything." *** splurge on you today ''You tell her that you'll splurge on her today.'' Fairy: "Yay! Actually...there is a jacket...I want." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better *** already tired from walking ''I'm already tired from walking.'' Fairy: "Then...let's have lunch...at the food court." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** a picture of clothes ''You draw a picture of clothes.'' Fairy: "I went...out of the lines...with the crayon." Fairy's Mood got worse. * Fairy seems like she is ready to go out. ** shopping ''You decided to go shopping.'' Fairy: "I...agree." *** clothes are so cute ''These clothes are so cute.'' Fairy: "Nice. I wonder...if I can...try it on." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** So expensive... ''Ah, expensive...'' Fairy: "Maybe...it"s a really...popular brand...right now." Fairy started hating you a bit...? ** over a fashion magazine ''You hand over a fashion magazine.'' Fairy: "Let's choose...what we want to get...next time...we go out." Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got worse. * Fairy said that she wants to go shopping. ** at the Fairy Shop ''You go shopping at the shopping center.'' Fairy: "It's so cool...exploring with you, Owner" *** clothes look like they would suit you ''You tell her that these suit her.'' Fairy: "Then I will try it on now. I want you to see me in it, Owner." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. *** I forgot my wallet ''You forgot your wallet!'' Fairy: "That...happens." Fairy started hating you a bit...? ** the Fairy Collection show'' You watch the Fairy Collection show.'' Fairy: "Ohh. Wow." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy seems like she will go out. ** eat out today ''Let's eat out today.'' Fairy: "Oh. Gorgeous." *** to a fast food joint *** out is expensive! ''Eating out is expensive...'' Fairy: "We can...eat something good...at home too." Fairy started hating you a bit...? ** for the leftovers in the fridge ''Let's just have the leftovers from yesterday.'' Fairy: "That's...economical." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy said that she wants to go out. ** eat out sometimes ''Let's eat out sometimes.'' Fairy: "Yay. Today is...my treat." *** a donut at Fairy Donuts (Pay 50 jewels) ''You buy a donut at Fairy Donuts.'' Fairy: "I like...the chewy ones." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. 50 Jewels decreased. *** with a cheap beef bowl ''You go with a cheap beef bowl.'' Fairy: "It has a very...common taste." Fairy was left with a bad impression Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** for the leftovers from yesterday'' Let's just have the leftovers from yesterday.'' Fairy: "Then how about...a cafe...for lunch?" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy said that she wants to go out to eat. ** spurge a little and eat out today ''Let's splurge a little and eating out today.'' Fairy: "Yes! Owner, you are...so generous." *** for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) ''You go for a luxurious French lunch.'' Fairy: "The right hand...is for the...knife, the left hand...is for the, uhh..." Fairy is very happy. 150 Jewels decreased. *** for a family restaurant'' You settle for a family restaurant.'' Fairy: "Owner, Hamburg steak...is so good." Fairy' Mood got better. ** a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store ''You think it's a waste of money, so let's get bentos at the convenience store.'' Fairy: "I like...bento." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy brought over a video game console. ** video games ''You decided to play video games.'' Fairy: "I like...cool games." *** on a RPG adventure'' You decided to go on a RPG adventure.'' Fairy: "After leveling up, the adventure begins...Owner!" Fairy' Mood got a bit better. *** an action game ''You decided to play an action game.'' Fairy: "I can't...jump...well..." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got worse. ** can't play all the time ''You can't play all the time.'' Fairy: "I will play...a little more...and save it." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got worse. * Fairy brought over a video game console. ** Super Fairies ''You played Super Fairies.'' Fairy: "Ah...It's one up." *** so difficult... ''It's so hard...'' Fairy: "Games are quite hard..." Fairy's Mood got worse. *** is so easy! ''This is so easy!'' Fairy: "You did it... Owner, you are strong." Fairy's Mood got better. ** a fighting game * Fairy brought over a game controller. ** nice together ''You play nice together.'' Fairy: "Owner, I like...playing games...against you." *** cleared the whole stage ''You cleared all the stages.'' Fairy: "We did it. It's all...thanks to you, Owner. Give me a...victory hug." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** did it... ''It was so close...'' Fairy: "It's OK. You can't...give up. If you are here, Owner, we can do... anything." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ** a closely heated battle ''You have a close, heated battle.'' Fairy: "Huh, huh, huh? Owner, help me." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got worse. * Fairy is humming. ** is karaoke day! ''You declare that today is karaoke day!'' Fairy: "I'll unveil...the song...I practiced." *** why don't you take the lead ''Let her take the lead today.'' Fairy: "Owner, I want to hear...your voice too." Fairy is very happy. *** you can't take the mic away from me! ''Today, nobody can take the mic away from me!'' Fairy: "Owner, I want a turn at the mic too." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. ** watch TV or something ''Let's watch TV or something.'' Fairy: "My eyes...can't stop...blinking." Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy exchanged the remote for the mic and is singing. ** a perfect time for karaoke! ''You declared that it's a perfect time for karaoke!'' Fairy: "That's right. The sun...is telling me...to go to karaoke...with you, Owner." *** in ''You jumped in.'' Fairy: "Thanks to your support, Owner, I now feel like a star." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. *** during the chorus ''You joined during the chorus.'' Fairy: "You were so good...at the chorus...It fired me up." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** tired. Let's just stay home and relax. ''You're tired. So let's just stay home and relax.'' Fairy: "OK then. I will spoil you for one day, Owner." Fairy is kind of impressed. * Fairy seems to be a little bored. ** a little You walk a little. Fairy: "Walking, walking. Fall is... a perfect time... for walking." *** A red dragonfly ' ''Ah, a red dragonfly! Fairy: "The red... color. You say... 'metallic', right?" *** '''got cool out ** a marathon * Fairy is gazing off into space. ** her to the park ''You decided to take her to the park.'' Fairy: "Yes. I'm happy." *** catch'' You decided to play catch with her.'' Fairy: "Wow, nice throw." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** the swing ''You decided to have her ride the swing.'' Fairy: "I want you to...make it move..." Fairy was left with a bad impression. ** her play alone ''You decided to make her play alone.'' Fairy: "I'm so sad..." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy seems bored and is just lying around. ** her to the park ''You decided to take her to the park.'' Fairy: "Yes! likes this park." *** in the sandbox ''You played in the sandbox.'' Fairy: "Owner, look, look...It's a tunnel." Fairy is kind of impressed. *** on the slide ''You played on the slide.'' Fairy: "Yay. I want to...slide down...faster...next time." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** around the neighborhood ''You decided to walk around the neighborhood.'' Fairy: "Ah! There is a dog...over that way...It's cute." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is staring at you looking like she wants to play together. ** to the park together ''You decided to take her to the park.'' Fairy: "Owner, I want to do...a back hip circle...so please... slowly push my back." *** the seesaw together ''You rode the seesaw together.'' Fairy: "Owner, if you look at me...while we are riding the seesaw...I get embarassed." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. *** the jungle gym ''You decided to have her climb the jungle gym.'' Fairy: "Owner, if I fall...please catch me in your arms." Fairy likes you. ** around your room'' You decided to just hang around your room.'' Fairy: "Well, then...at your house...I will take a nap...on your lap, Owner." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is looking at a reference book. ** to the library ''You decided to go to the library.'' Fairy: "I want to go...to the library." *** for a book ''Look for a book.'' Fairy: "It's like...elementary school." Fairy is kind of impressed. *** for a comic book'' Look for a comic book.'' Fairy: "There are many pictures." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** in bed ''You decided to sleep in bed.'' Fairy: "I fell asleep...I'm troubled." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy is reading a picture book. ** to the library ''You decided to go to the library.'' Fairy: "I want to go...to the library." *** have to be quiet in the library ''You have to be quiet in the library.'' Fairy: "Quiet. Shh." Fairy is kind of impressed. *** person is cute ''That person is cute.'' Fairy: "Not going to look...at a book?" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. ** too tired to go out ''Going out tires you out.'' Fairy: "I'm sad..." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Today...we will read...many books. It's a perfect time...for books. ** around the novel section ' ** 'around the picture book section ' ''You look around the picture book section. Fairy: "There are a lot of...flower names..." '''Socializing * Owner, hello! * Fairy, hello! * This room. I love it. * Something...smells good... * You like your owner? * Come back again? * Lots of people of all sizes. * Lots of books at the library. Autumn is reading time. * I got lots of chestnuts. I'll share. * I came to play. * I wonder if my friends in the Fairy World are having fun. * Nice weather today. You can see the cirrus butts. * Pretty red dragonfly. Love the sparkly wings. * Ah, beautiful. * Nice and cool. I like fall. * It's...very warm...Let's play...outside... * Napping...feels great...Can I sleep...next to you...? * This world is fascinating. * How about...we go watch...cherry...blossoms...together... * Sprouts...started appearing...let's go and see...animals too... * Where'd you get those clothes? * Tonight...French toast...sounds good... Socialized * Fairy, let's play again sometime. * Please, relax. * Is it warm...outside? * Want to eat...these sakura mochi...together? * Days like this... are the best... for naps. * There are so many surprising things in this world. * Everyone is unique. Recommend * How's this? Bother *Welcome, I'll put on some tea. Yell Work ' * Just wait a bit. 'Study * Hey, thanks! * Ok, here I go. Errand *Hey! Thanks! *Really glad. Thanks. 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** Night! ** Sleepy time! * up ** Morning! ** I'm up! After Work/Study/Errand Work *Work's done. *You worked a lot. Study *Somehow, I'm finished. *Tired out. Errand *Back now. Nickname Change *Should I change the way I call you? >''' Can I call you by this name? '''> Bzzt. Memorized. My Fairy Talk Socializing *Fairy, good...morning...to...you. *Hello...I hope...you are well. *This room...is very...clean. *Here...have some...chocolate. *Wait...I'll make...some tea. *Are you getting...used...to the Human World? *Maybe...I'll try...a...new...hairstyle. *If we...had...a room...together...we could...talk forever. *Let's play...a game...together. *What should we...play...today? *Hey...today...let's play...kick...the...can...in the...park. *Those...are cute...clothes. *Fairy...you look good...in anyting. *...why don't...we...wear...matching...outfits? *Why don't...we...give...Owner...a...present...from...both...of us. *What...do...you...usually...talk with...Owner...about? *...we'll...be...together...always. *Today......I'm going to...make...some food...just for you. *You seem down...did something...happen? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *"Oh...Owner. Right...now? I'm kind of...enjoying...doing...nothing." **'to go rent a DVD?' "There's...an...action...movie...I'd like...to...see." Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! ***'do you want to eat?' "We can't...have a...movie...without...popcorn." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'look at the pamphlet first...' "Oh...I saw...an ad...for this movie...on the...train." **'to the movie theater.' "What movie...are...we...going...to...see...today?" *"Fairy...let's go...play." **'go to the park together.' "Yay...I love...the park..." ***'on the swings.' "...I'll give you...a push." Fairy and Fairy became a lot more intimate! ***'in the sandbox.' "Today...I'm going...to make...the biggest...sand castle." Fairy's mood became a bit better! **'hang out at home today.' "What...we're going...to play...at home...today?" Fairy and Fairy became a lot antagonistic... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... *"There's...nothing...to do...today." **'could even go on a picnic.' "I made...a picnic lunch...with...Fairy." ***'to the nearby planetarium.' "So...many...stars. Even...though...it's not...real...it's beautiful." ***'to the nearby museum.' "That...statue...is the star...if the current...exhibit...apparently...huh?" Fairy's mood became a bit worse... **'go out.' "Where...are...we...going? I'm...so...excited." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *"Owner...Owner? What are...you...looking...at?" **'let's go get something to eat.' "This is...cream...and...chicken...smell...so good." Fairy's impression became better! ***'in the hot springs.' "...are you getting...hot...flashes?" Fairy's mood became a bit worse... ***'at souvenirs.' "...let's...buy something...to...commemorate...our trip." Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better! **'let's go on a trip.' "My suitcase...is full...of hope...and dreams...for our...trip." Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! *"...what are...you doing?" **'can even go shopping.' "Awesome...we'll all...go...shopping...together." ***'the matching dress.' "Now...I...match......I will...treasure...this." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'a jersey.' "Oh...I get it...a chance to...get some...exercise...in." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... **'cute, but a bit expensive...' "My...pocket money...won't cover...this." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... *"La la...la la la♪la...la." **'sing karaoke.' "Finally...this...is what...I've been...practicing...for." ***'a duet.' "Okay......time...to cut...loose...ans sing...out." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! ***'the microphone.' "Amazing...Owner...is singing...all...the hits." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... **'to harmonize.' "Lala...la...la? Sorry...I got...carried...away." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... *"Let's make...a treat...for...Owner." **'not to notice' "Eggs...flour...mix...mix...mix." ***'at her.' "It's done...it smells...so...so...good." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'smells good!' "Owner...we...made this...for you." Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! **'are you making?' "Oh no...what's this...Owner...found us." Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... Socialized *Thank...you...very...mu...ch. *Hehe...thank you...so much. *Fairy, good...morning...to...you. *I don't...have much...but make...yourself...at home. *I...just cleaned. *Here...I'll...help. *That...is very...interesting. *That's...very...difficult. *I knew...you were...a real...pro.... *...you look...cute...today. *...your hand...it's so...warm. *Wow......I didn't...expect you...to say...something like...that. *Hehe...I'm...embarassed. *Today...let's play...all...day...until we...collapse. *...when I play...with you...time seems...to disappear. *Hehe...we...are so...close...we're almost...like a real...family. *Well...yes...more or...less. *Oh...you...surprised me. *Ooh...I'd like...to try...that. *Will this...look good...on me? *It's...okay...don't worry...about it. Hope Change Letters # Event Dialogue Picturebook Kingdom General * The... Rose... Mistress... What... a weird... person. * So many... different... tress. Spades... hearts... clubs... diamonds. So many. * Fairy, did everything went white before you too? * I was...invited...to a game...of chess. But, I...don't know...how to play... Fairy, teach me. * Oh, I think...I'm lost. Where... am I...? Stage 1: Agency Library * I can't...read the title...of this book. But the pictures...of the roses...are pretty. Let's...read it. * Today... is the reading day. This library...is big. Which book...should I read? * Why is everything...turning white? Owner?... I can't see... * I tried reading...this book. Too hard... I need something...else. Stage 2: Where are we...? * I must find... Owner. Owner...are you...somewhere close? I'm scared. * ...a wall...there too...here too...like a maze...is this...a rose maze? * So many...roses...Only flowers...here are...roses? I can't see far...because of the hedge... * Owner isn't here... Owner...where are you? * Everything...is white... Ah, I can slowly...see again. Is this...a garden? So many...roses! Stage 3: Rose Mansion? * I want...to meet Owner...so can I...come in? I was invited...as well? Oh... * Inside...this house...? Owner was invited...by someone...from here? * Uhm,,,hello... Do you...live here? ...You are...a maid? I am happy...that someone was here. * Do you know...Owner? Oh, you do? Where can I...find that person? * I finally...got out. What...a big house. Is Owner...inside? I hope...someone is here. Stage 4: The Rose Mistress * Stage 5: A mystery... * Stage 6: Wonders of the world? * Stage 7: The maze of Thorns * I... got through... this maze... once... Leave... everything... to me! * We have... to go through... here... Oh... my mistake... Here...nope... If only...I could look... at it from... a higher place... * Here... again... Huh... Huh...? I'm sorry... I got... lost again... Mazes... are hard... * Owner... you have... a plan? Hold the... left hand... on the wall...? Watch out... for the thorns... * Wow... amazing... We really... are progressing... Owner... You are... amazing... The left-hand... rule? Stage 8: The Spirit of Thorns * Correct... answer...? Hurray... Now we can... finally go back. * looks wonderful... but touching it hurts... What flower... is a show-off... moody and selfish... but still the most... beautiful... in the world?... I think... I've heard this... before. * We finally... got to... the center... of the maze... Someone... is in the... cluster of... brambles? * Beautiful... Who... are you? ...Spirit... of Brambles? ...we are... looking for a riddle... * Show-off...moody... I remembered...The answer is...a rose. Stage 9: All mysteries solved! * You don't... have friends? We will... become your... friends. * You called us...because you were... bored? You're a... mischief... maker... * Even after... we go back... we'll come... here to play... Nest time... no riddles... * Ah? Spirit... of Brambles... shining.. Huh... Mistress? ...why?! * Mistress was... the Spirit... of Brambles? That was... surprising... Stage 10: Evening Library * Crows...are flying away...Owner...when did we...fall asleep? * The pages...of the book...have change... how...many people...started coming to...the mansion of the...selfish mistress. And they...lived happily...ever after. * I want...to read this...book...when we get home... * This picture...book from before... Huh...pictures...of the brambles...disappeared...why? *Yawn...is this...the library? ...we returned...? 'Mechanical Adventure' No data available for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' General * I can meet...animals which I've...seen only on TV...and in picture books... * I'm going to...the fierce animals...zone...It sounds...interesting... * I'm most...interested in the...petting zoo...after all... * I am really...excited for...today... Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! *Today we're...going to the Fairy Zoo...that I've seen...on TV... *We are...going by... this bus...? How many...people can...get in? *The weather...should be...good today... Perfect... Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! *I have...tickets...Can we...go in...? *Where is...the entrance...? There...? *Today...will be...a really...good day. *Yes... We are supposed...to gather here...at this time... Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *Red...panda? Shouldn't pandas...be black and white? *Do you like...living here? *Ah, Mr. fox...you can't...roll into a ball... *You're moving...your body...to exercise...Good. *Where do...beavers live...? Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *Kangaroos always...looks so bored... *If you...try hard enough...you'll be able...to see something there... *The savannah...zone is...really big. *Ah...there's a giraffe there...And a small...giraffe baby... Stage 5: Resting Area *This tastes...quite good... You can get...this only in a zoo... *Owner...let's go...to the...Petting Zoo...next... *Yes...I am hungry...too... *A crepe...stand? They're...selling sweets here..too... *Food stands...a cafeteria...a restaurant...There are many...place to eat...here... Stage 6: Petting Zoo *Ah...guinea...pigs...and hamster... Small animals...are so cute... *Milking...cows...? Is this...a farm...? No...it's a zoo... *You can...ride...horses there... *Sheep are...very fluffy...? You can bury yourself...in their fleece... Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! *A forest...bear...? Does it like...honey...? *Lion...the king of animals... It catches...it's pray with...it's huge hands... *Finally... The Fierce Animal...Zone... *Even fierce animals...look calm...when they're sleeping... *The wolf is...looking this way,,, I'm a bit...scared... Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *Why do...they travel...between trees...like this...? *I wonder...why does...it has such...a colorful face... *It's arms...are very long... That looks...very useful... *I heard that...oran...gutans...are very...smart... Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! *Can I...chose a souvenir...? *I will...give this...stuffed animal...to my friend... *Big animal...puzzles... This might...be good... But it's... expensive... *Cookies...are a...safe bet... But... I want...a key holder... Stage 10: Let's go home! *All animals...in the zoo...seem to be...happy... 'Hanami Festival' No data available for this event. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Teleported... to a new world... through... a movie projector. *I wonder... if we'll... be able to... go home. *Shining... sparkling... it's all... so beautiful. *It's all... so strange. That gem... explodes...if... you throw it. *Silia... no experiments... I'm serious. Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Silia... is holding a... movie event... apparently. *She wants... to test out... her new projector... she said. *She used... some kind of... special gemstone... to build it. *Please remember... to turn off... your cell phones... and keep quiet... during the... performance. *What kind... of movie is it... that we're watching... Silia? Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *I think... the wall is... starting to... move. *Is this... the real life?...... Is this... just fantasy? *I wish... Silia would have... told us we... were part of... an experiment... *It looks like... we need to... collect Keystone Gems... if we want... to go back. *Let's go and... search for... these Keystone Gems... Owner... Stage 3: Sapphire Town *The radar... has found... something already... *I think... it's that pretty... blue gemstone... in the store... over there. *The shopkeep... said I was... so cute... I could take... the gemstone. *He told me... that there aren't... many Keystone Gems... left in this... world. *But he... said there might... be one... in the nearby... cave... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *The sapphires... from the... town... They're so... chilled... *This cave... is so hot... I think... I need water. *Water... from the... sapphires... Amazing...! *I'm soaked... but I'm... cool again. *That must... be the ruby... Keystone Gem... shining over there. Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *Silia's map... says the radar... should pick up... something around here. But... it's silent... *The owl says.... he will tell... us where the... Keystone Gem is... *But only... if we answer... his riddle...... Let's try. *What is... at the end... of a rainbow? *A pot of gold... A leprechaun.... Ah...! I got it... the answer is... W. tells us.... where is... the lapis lazuli? Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *I think... now is the... time to use... Silia's pickaxe. Go ahead... Owner... *Knock knock... knock knock... Can you... hear it too... Owner? *That took... longer than... I imagined. It's already... night time... *Empty lantern... meets ruby Keystone. It's so... bright in here... now... *That's it... the garnet Keystone. Right... let's get... out of here. Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Did we...got lost...on our way...back to the...entrance? *There's...a big...dragon here... *This dragon... isn't scary...? Ah, the radar...is reacting. *The dragon...gave us...the emerald Keystone Gem...after I scratched it's back... *This Emerald Valley...is beautiful. Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Thank you...for taking us...on your back...dragon... The scenery...was...beautiful. *This town...looks empty... it's too quiet... My ears hurt...because of this...silence... *I'm sure...this was place...was bustling with...people in the past... *Ah...I can see...the Diamond Keystone Gem...on that chair... *Why was...it there...? Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Silia... we brought...Keystone Gems. *Owner, with these...we can return...home...right? *This is...the last time...we see this...world... *By the way...we'll just...leave this...machine here? *I set...the projector...so that it...points at the wall. Let's...jump in... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Silia's...experiments...have some...real problems...but it was...fun. *Owner...something in...your pocket...is shining. What...is it...? *Ah...this gem...is so...beautiful. Oh...you're...giving it...to me...? *A gem...that you...gave me...I'll...treasure it. *I got...tired from all...this walking. Owner... let's go to...sleep early...today. 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * It seems...that there are...some very dangerous...special powers...too... We must...be careful... * Special powers...are the best part...of Strange Strength... * Fairy... what special power... do you have? * Agents from...Kami Agency...working in...the...Central Cities.... * We'll take...any important...missions... Chasing...reality... Stage 1: At Home * There's a... letter... in the post... for you... * Strange... Strength...? A new... game from... Fairysoft... * I think I... have seen the... TV commercial... * To get... a letter from... a company like... Fairysoft... The Fairy Agency... really is... amazing... * Well... let's... go... I want to... see what kind... of game it is... Stage 2: To the Event Hall * What... a huge... event hall... I wonder what... that machine... is... * It looks... like standing... on that podium... lets you control... the game... * We will... becomes spies... for the... secret... Kami Agency... * I wonder if... spy work... is difficult... It looked... fun in the... TV commercials... * I'm not... worried at all... with you... here, Owner... Stage 3: The Central Cities *Strange Strength... login... Ah... this really... is a different... world... *It looks... like we... already have our... abilities... Ours is the... power of... the wind... *We got our... first mini... quest... To save a... cat from... a tree... *This... is not the... time to be... blowing up... my skirt...! *There... there... Don't... worry... We'll get... you down... nice and... safe... Stage 4: A Secret Deal *It looks... shady... We... should check it... out... *It's fine... just crouch... down... We can... hide our... noise in... the wind... *There's... someone under... that bridge... *I think... they said they... work for... S... J... K... *They seem... to be planning... to fill the... world with... potatoes... Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *The commander... said that... SJK has... always been a... shady organization... *She thinks... that they are... planning something... big... *Let's get... to gathering... information... *Apparently... we weren't... the only... ones who saw... those suspicious... people... *I found... out where... SJK's HQ... is located... Let's go... Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *There are... guards, by... the door... What... do we do... Owner...? *Focus... my power...? Ah... I think... I see what... you mean... *I think... I managed to... blow them... away... They never... expected... that... *So this... is the SJK... HQ... There are... so many... laboratories... *W-what the... Is that... a giant... huge... potato...?! What are... they planning... here exactly...? Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *This is... some kind... of archive... room... *There must... be some... kind of evidence... in here... *I'll look... in this... desk over... here... *I found... something... records, evidence... perfect... *I got... the evidence... Let's... get out... Stage 8: Escape!! *Two... from the... front... Ability... activate... *huff* *puff* Using... abilities... that much... is... tiring... *I hear... a security... alarm... We have... to run... away... *The entrance... is blocked... We have... to go to... the roof... *Thank you... Owner... You really... saved me... Stage 9: Mission Complete *They were... waiting for us...? There are... too many... of them... *That's... Silia... Julia... and Karume...? But... they're... different somehow... *There's no way... out... There are... too many... of them... *Is that... a helicopter...? It's... Commander Kami...! All the... agents are... down...! *I think... we won... I see... a logout... button... I guess... this is the... end... Stage 10: Logout! *We're back... I prefer... the air... here... *Our score... is good... I guess... we did well... *We did... a good job... as agents... for the Kami Agency... *Only a few... hours have passed... in the real world... How strange... *That was... just a game... but I wonder... if things like that... really happen... 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * I didn't... think that... they had... carnivals in... this world... too... * All ready... to begin... * We don't... need magic... if we all... work together... * We picked... so many... flowers... How about... you guys...? * You are... really good... at this... Fairy... Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * The Green... Leaf... Carnival... Do you... have it in... the human... world too...? * It's a... festival to... celebrate the... coming spring... * We dance... and sing... and give... thanks for... spring... * Apparently... Robin is... organizing... the event... this year... * I think... we should... get going... then, Owner. Stage 2: Let's go! * I hope... this year's... carnival is... really fun... * It's being... held in... a big forest... near the... Fairy Agency... * I think... I can... see the... forest... * The forest... is really... quite beautiful... in spring... * I hope... you have... a lot of... fun too... Owner... Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * This place... is really... very big... I'm sure... today will... be great... fun... * Today's carnival... is going... to be the... best one... yet... * With Robin... in charge... this will... surely be... a great... event... * The Chief... is going... to give... a speech... * We have... to prepare... everything before... the carnival... starts... this evening... Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * We have... to gather... flowers... It's really... important... * There are... more flowers than... I expected... This should... be easy... * Mushroom... mushroom... So many... mushrooms... * You gathered... that many... already...? That... is amazing... * I gathered... flowers... and fruits... too... Perfect... Stage 5: Decorating the forest * I love... this season... Everybody... decorating... together... * Right... let's start... decorating... * Another... flower here... to make... a kind... of path... * It's kind of... fun putting... each flower... in one... by one... * This is... tough without... charms... Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * I'm... not so... bad at... textiles... * I think... this might... turn out... okay, even... without using... charms... * We use... these special... needles and... thread to... make the... outfits... * See...? This is... how us... fairies make... our clothes... * I'll make... your outfit... too, Owner... Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * I'll make... you some... flower jelly... Owner... * Wait... how am... I supposed to... cool it... in this forest... * Ah... the Chief... brought a... portable... refrigerator... * I cooled... the jelly... in the fridge... Now to... choose some... pretty flowers... * Let's add... marigolds... and... finished... Try it... Owner... Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * It's time... for the... fairies to... dance... * Why...? Why... Dancing is... how we... give our... thanks to... nature... * Nature is... the most... important thing... to fairies... * It's like... family to... us... Just like... our Owners... Owner... * It's time... I joined... them... Stage 9: Let's eat! * I wonder... what Owner... would like... to eat... * Here... I brought... some honey... pie... It's really... good... * This herb... tea is... really delicious... * Something over... here smells... kind of... spicy... * Ah... flower petal... soup... I bet... I know... who made... it... Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Everyone is... dancing pretty... well... * I hope... Owner is... watching me... * Spinning... spinning... So much... spinning... * This is... the first... time I've... danced like... this in... the Human... World... * It felt... good to... give thanks... to nature... in this... world too... Category:Personality